Honestidad
by KanadeShiro
Summary: ¿Es necesario hacer el summary? Veo que sí... oneshoot sobre como Eli encuentra la manera de dar muchas vueltas sobre Nozomi en vez de ir directa.


\- Hey.

 _Eh. ¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando? En cogerte la mano y salir de aquí ahora mismo. Llevarte al lugar más apartado que encuentre y enseñarte lo que pasa cuando me quito todas mis máscaras. Cuando sé que nadie mira y no hay peligro. Me gustaría más que nada en el mundo que quisieras conocer lo que hay bajo esta estricta faceta, lo que esconde mi mirada cuando esquivo las tuyas…_

\- ¡Hey! ¡Elicchi!

 _Dime, mi amor._

\- ¡Elicchi! ¿Estás bien? – Nozomi empezó a preocuparse.

\- Sí, sí, claro. Perdona.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿En qué pensabas?

 _En el cielo. En ti._

\- Trabajo, trabajo. Perdona Nozomi, últimamente me distrae mucho el trabajo…

 _Una canción, solo es una canción. ¿Por qué reacciono así?_

Nozomi no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Comprobaba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil cada pocos minutos. Eli la observaba de reojo mientras fingía prestar cada vez más atención a los formularios que tenía delante. El teléfono de Nozomi vibró dando aviso de que había recibido un mensaje y ésta se sobresaltó.

 _¡Ahí está de nuevo!_ Nozomi comprobó el mensaje y volvió a guardar el teléfono con desilusión.

\- Nozomi

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Oh, nada. Solo era spam.

 _No puedo admitir delante de Eli que estoy esperando un mensaje anónimo. Hace una semana que recibo una canción todos los días. Un mensaje diario que hace que se me acelere el corazón. Suena estúpido y ni siquiera sé quién lo envía y tampoco sé si quiero saberlo… pero hoy solo puedo pensar en que todavía no me ha llegado la canción._

Horas más tarde, con la noche ya empezada. Eli pensó que ya era hora de hacer que Nozomi dejara de sufrir por hoy. Sacó su teléfono antiguo de un cajón de su armario y lo encendió. Buscó la letra de la canción que había compuesto para Nozomi y escribió el verso siguiente que debía enviar: "… _Futari kiri no hanazono de nemurinitsuku, Kami o naderu sono-te ga suki motto…"_

Al día siguiente el cielo amaneció completamente nublado, era sábado. Eli se levantó de la cama y, como siempre, dedicó su primer pensamiento del día a Nozomi. Preparó el desayuno con calma y avisó a Arisa. Su hermana pequeña apareció bostezando y se quedó plantada en la puerta de la cocina con algo en la mano.

\- Toma, te lo has dejado en la habitación y ha sonado.

Arisa dejó en la mesa el móvil antiguo con el que mandaba los mensajes a Nozomi.

 _¡No puede ser! ¡Claro que puede ser…! No, espera, debe ser spam…_

\- Gracias, Arisa. Empieza a comer, volveré en un segundo.

Eli recogió el teléfono y se perdió por el pasillo. Se encerró su habitación, suspiró hondo varias veces y al final se atrevió a mirar el teléfono. Era un mensaje, y era de Nozomi.

"La canción es preciosa pero me gustaría saber quién la envía"

 _Claro, ella no es una cobarde. Obviamente al final iba a contestar a algún mensaje ¿En qué estaría yo pensando? Mandarle una canción melancólica… me va a pillar y va a ser horrible._

Eli pasó el fin de semana debatiéndose entre seguir adelante y finalmente confesar la verdad u olvidar los mensajes, la canción y enterrar aquel viejo teléfono. Olvidar a Nozomi, asumir que serían amigas eternamente y nada más.

El lunes las dos se verían de nuevo. El lunes sería un día muy largo.

Los lunes por la mañana no existían los estudiantes felices pero ese día era peor que de costumbre. Las clases eran más largas de lo habitual, los alumnos parecían aun dormidos y Nozomi todavía no le había sonreído ni una vez. Definitivamente iba a ser un lunes muy largo.

Eli no podía apartar de su mente la única resolución a la que había podido llegar la noche anterior tras pensarlo mucho durante el fin de semana: había llevado el teléfono antiguo escondido en la mochila por si acaso. Si veía la oportunidad quizá sería el día en que confesara sus sentimientos a Nozomi.

Pasadas varias clases, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, Eli se acercó a Nozomi por detrás y le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Comemos en la terraza? El clima ha mejorado mucho – dijo sonriendo.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Vamos, tú siempre dices que recibimos poder del sol.

\- Buena idea, me vendrá bien un poco…

 _Tiene la misma expresión que el viernes por la tarde. Está esperando un mensaje porque no le contesté. No quiero confesarme mientras tiene esa cara…_

Eli se disculpó educadamente para ir al cuarto de baño. Mientras tanto la otra subió a la terraza con los dos almuerzos. Para sorpresa de Nozomi, su teléfono que llevaba dos días en absoluto silencio, vibró. Sí. Le acababa de llegar un mensaje con otra estrofa de la canción en ese instante.

El humor de Nozomi durante la comida había mejorado notablemente. Eli se sentía completamente satisfecha con los logros que estaba obteniendo, había conseguido superar el bache del fin de semana y ahora Nozomi volvía a sonreír como todos los días.

 _Está comentando algo sobre la clase de inglés, creía que no estaba prestando atención pero por lo visto lo ha entendido todo. Tiene unos ojos preciosos. Y ahora que vuelve a sonreír y está más animada, la veo radiante y guapa._

 _No puedo evitar desviar la mirada a sus labios mientras me habla, su cuello, su pecho, su cintura ¡Al cielo, Eli, mira al cielo, al cielo!_

 _Quizá debería de sacar el móvil de la mochila y mostrarle que soy yo quien ha escrito esa canción…_

\- ¡Elicchi! ¡Ya está bien!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – la rubia se sobresaltó de golpe.

\- ¡Eli últimamente no hay día que no estés en las nubes y así es difícil hablar contigo!

\- Pero si estoy escuchándote… - _me ha llamado "Eli". Esto no me gusta._

\- Llevo días queriendo contarte algo y no hay manera – espetó Nozomi - estás aquí pero no estás conmigo ¿qué te ocurre?

Nozomi se dio cuenta tarde de que el tono de su voz había sido demasiado duro. Pero estaba dolida, quería hablarle a Eli de los mensajes y su amiga, que siempre había estado ahí para todo, llevaba días ausente y evasiva. Por ridículo que pareciera que un mensaje podía hacer feliz alguien Nozomi quería compartirlo con Eli y no podía. Eli estaba petrificada en su sitio. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación _._

 _¿De qué vale que me acerque a ella así? Está feliz pero no sabe que soy yo… Debería de ser honesta pero de nuevo, hoy no parece que vaya encontrar el momento. Encima está enfadada y para colmo conmigo, tenía yo razón: hoy está siendo un lunes muy largo._

\- No ocurre nada, Nozomi. No me encuentro bien últimamente, perdona. No quería preocuparte… ¿sabes? Hoy mejor nos tomamos la tarde libre y mañana recuperamos el trabajo pendiente del consejo.

Al acabar las clases Eli se fue directa a casa.

El martes por la mañana Eli fue de las primeras estudiantes en llegar. La noche anterior la pasó en vela tomando una decisión, reuniendo valor, no podía seguir más tiempo huyendo de Nozomi durante el día y enviándole mensajes por las noches. Eso era confuso y distante, y ya había comprobado que también podía ser doloroso. La rubia fue directa a la clase de primero en busca de alguien que seguro que podía ayudar en semejante situación.

\- ¡Eli-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Las clases…

\- ¡Necesito tu ayuda, Maki! – interrumpió Eli sin contemplaciones – hay demasiado que explicar y muchísimo en juego por eso necesito que me ayudes…

El timbre que anunciaba el principio de las clases interrumpió a Eli esta vez. El profesor pertinente ya había entrado en clase y pedía silencio.

\- En el aula de música a la hora del almuerzo – se despidió Maki dejando a Eli en la puerta más tranquila.

Eli pasó la mañana lo más tranquila que pudo. Intentaba relajarse y no pensar mucho en lo que estaba por hacer. Nozomi volvía a tener un humor apacible y calmado _._

 _Está tranquila y relajada, claro, le envié la última estrofa de la canción anoche…Vamos Eli, para bien o para mal, todo acaba hoy. No puedes seguir mintiéndole._

\- Elicchi ¿comemos? – Nozomi se acercó con cautela. No habían hablado desde el día anterior. Eli notó que era la primera vez que pasaban tantas horas sin hablar y más aun teniendo en cuenta como se despidieron ayer.

\- Nozomi, dame un poco más de tiempo y te prometo que todo tendrá sentido.

\- ¿Qué? – Eli creyó que su amiga perdería la paciencia ante tanto misterio pero parecía más confusa que preocupada.

\- Tengo que encargarme de algo ahora pero esta tarde lo entenderás todo ¿de acuerdo?

Nozomi suspiró resignada.

 _Ahí viene otro golpe, este me va a doler…_

\- Confío en ti, Elicchi, que remedio… - le dijo Nozomi sonriendo.

La rubia se quedó de piedra. El corazón no le latía o quizá iba tan rápido que ni si quiera lo notaba. Después de los altibajos y de no explicarle nada y de llevar días distante aun confíaba en ella y le sonreía con absoluta calma.

\- Si dices que esta tarde me contarás lo que te ocurre, esperaré.

\- Gracias, Nozomi – Eli se acercó y la abrazó con delicadeza. Nozomi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

En el aula de música Maki empezaba a comprender la situación. Eli le había contado toda la historia desde el principio. Había sacado el teléfono móvil antiguo que aun llevaba en la mochila y la letra de la canción que había escrito ella misma. Todas las cartas encima de la mesa, como suele decirse. Maki no emitió ni un sonido hasta no haber terminado de escuchar la historia.

\- Entonces hoy acaba todo – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Sí, si continuó así terminaré por destrozar la amistad que tenemos y creo que Nozomi se merece al menos la verdad.

Maki sonrió ante la resolución de la rubia, quien por fin parecía ver la luz al final del túnel y ambas empezaron a trabajar en lo que debía de ser la mejor confesión de la historia.

Las clases de la tarde llegaron a su fin. El corazón de Eli no parecía acabar de decidir si latir con más fuerza o dejar de latir. Ya no había vuelta atrás, le había prometido a Nozomi contarle la verdad. El resto de Muse apareció en la puerta de la clase esperando a las de tercero para empezar con la práctica.

\- Venga chicas, con energía – Honoka siempre tan animada.

\- ¡Ah! Eli-chan, creo que mi madre te busca por algo del consejo estudiantil – dijo Kotori algo apenada.

\- Qué remedio, ves a ver – coincidió Maki, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Claro, id a practicar, yo me encargo de esto y en seguida me uno.

 _¡Qué listas estas dos! La excusa perfecta._

Eli corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista y se dirigió sin perder más tiempo al aula de música. Sacó su teléfono móvil antiguo y lo escondió bajo la tapa del piano. Allí Maki había dejado grabado un cd con la pista grabada a medio dia. Se quedó mirando el piano y no pudo evitar sonreír. Maki había sido una ayuda tremenda y había compuesto la melodía perfecta para la canción en unos cuantos minutos. Y lo mejor estaba por llegar. Eri se aclaró la garganta, suspiró un par de veces para relajarse y conectó el equipo de grabación del aula, puso la música de fondo y comenzó a cantar:

 _Akogare o kataru me ga  
Tooku o sagashi teru toki  
Sabishiku naru  
Watashi wa koko ni iru to iitai no_

…

Un gran peso desapareció diluyéndose dentro de su pecho. Al fin había conseguido decir en voz alta lo que llevaba tanto tiempo dentro. La rubia dejó apuntadas las indicaciones pertinentes y las guardó junto al teléfono viejo. Envió un mensaje a Nozomi desde su teléfono móvil normal y corriente, como hacía tan a menudo antes de empezar el disparate de conquista de unos días atrás.

"Te espero en el parque, frente a tu cafetería favorita"

La maravillosa figura de Nozomi apareció de la nada acercándose al parque. Eli la observaba sentada desde un banco de madera. El atardecer hacía que todo tuviera un brillo especial aunque bien podía ser Nozomi la que diera el brillo especial a la escena. Era casi la hora. Nozomi llegó hasta el banco y se sentó sin decir nada junto a Eli. La rubia solo le sonrió confiada y calmada, algo que extrañó mucho a Nozomi.

\- Elicchi… yo quería decirte que siento la manera en que te habl…

Nozomi cortó sus palabras al sentir la vibración del móvil. Una parte de ella se alegró por recibir un mensaje anónimo de nuevo pero la vibración no se detenía.

 _¿Es una llamada? ¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora no es el momento, tengo que disculparme con Eli y no pued.._

\- ¿Por qué no lo coges?

\- Porque estamos hablando, Elicchi.

\- Cógelo – pidió Eli – yo no me voy a mover de aquí.

Nozomi sacó el teléfono aun dudando sobre si responder o no en ese preciso momento. El número que llamaba era el mismo que enviaba los mensajes, no había duda. Descolgó y se acercó el teléfono al oído pero antes de poder preguntar escuchó la melodía.

Eli podía escucharla desde la corta distancia a la que estaba. La preciosa melodía que Maki había compuesto horas antes.

Y entonces la letra, La canción. La voz de Eli sonaba suave y con decisión. A pesar de ser una grabación que Maki estaba retransmitiendo por una llamada de teléfono desde el aula de música, aquella voz era un pañuelo de seda que acariciaba a Nozomi, eran los pétalos de las flores que se mecían con calma, era todo el amor que Eli sentía puesto en palabras.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Nozomi cuando todo cobró sentido. Eli, aun sin decir una palabra, sonreía contenta y aliviada de haber conseguido que Nozomi se emocionara con la letra y con su voz.

La canción seguía escuchándose desde el auricular del teléfono de Nozomi y al final Eli terminó entonando en un susurró la letra acompañando a la grabación. Nozomi se sonrojó y solo pudo esconder su cara en el cuello de Eli abrazándola. No quería separarse de ella y no quería que la canción acabara, no quería que Eli dejara de cantar a media voz en su oído.

Cuando la melodía se apagó, la llamada se cortó y Eli por fin iba a decir algo pero Nozomi seguía agarrada a ella con fuerza así que esperó pacientemente a que Nozomi pudiera reaccionar. _Por fin te tengo en mis brazos._ _Debí ser honesta desde el principio._

\- Elicchi…

Eli se alejó unos centímetros para poder mirar sus ojos y se acercó de nuevo para besarla. Fue dulce y salado pues Nozomi había dejado caer un par de lágrimas más que no impidieron a Eli continuar besando aquellos labios que llevaba anhelando toda una vida. La besó con dulzura, miedo y pasión. Cuando se separaron Nozomi fue la primera en hablar:

\- Tenías razón. Ahora todo tiene sentido.


End file.
